


It's That Time of Year When Even Dean Winchester Falls in Love

by NowMakeThemKiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Rated teen for language, SPN Holiday Mixtape, Sam the Wingman, holiday fic, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowMakeThemKiss/pseuds/NowMakeThemKiss
Summary: The story of a boy who realizes he's in love with his best friend and finally decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Written for the SPN Holiday Mixtape 2016 and only slightly late! 
> 
> *Inspired by the classic holiday song "The Christmas Waltz". The version I was listening to is here: https://youtu.be/FVaFoAIVzok
> 
> *Art by yours truly, otherwise known as horrorfemme. You can find me on Tumblr here: http://horrorfemme1138.tumblr.com/  
> and on Twitter here: twitter.com/horrorfemme

Dean Winchester doesn't fall in love.

It's not that he hasn't had plenty of chances. Since his first kiss with Cassie Robinson in the spring of eighth grade, he's never been short of company. He learned early on that an easy smile and confidence could take him far with the girls he grew up with in Lawrence and after heading to college in the same town, his luck continued. He never dated anyone he didn't at least want to be friends with afterwards and there were even a few, like Cassie and Lisa, who he genuinely cared deeply for. He was always honest about how he felt and prided himself on remaining on good terms with most of his exes. Yes, Dean Winchester has no problem in the romance department, but he doesn't fall in love.

That doesn't explain why his stomach drops every time he sees his best friend holding hands with a new boyfriend. It doesn't explain why he has to blink hard every time some guy whispers in Cas' ear and his cheeks slowly flush pink. Why looking through the large picture window of his brother's house at Cas right now, bright and beautiful and happy inside the warmth of a Christmas party, makes his heart ache. 

No, Dean Winchester doesn't fall in love. He can't because he's been head over heels for his best friend since they were fifteen.

Cas turns to talk to someone further in the room and Dean's reverie is broken. Gripping the bottle of fancy wine he brought for Sam and Jess, he heads up the front porch steps and stomps his feet to remove as much snow as he can. Deep breaths calm his heart rate and suddenly the door swings open and Sam is there with his big goofy grin throwing his arms around Dean.

"I thought I heard the impala! Merry Christmas, man!"

Dean smiles at his not so little brother, "Merry Christmas, Sasquatch." 

"Get on in here, everybody's been waiting for you to show up. Cas said you're not answering his texts, so we were starting to worry." Sam gives him a look that says he's in trouble.

"I know. I should have let him know I was running late, but I honestly wasn't even sure if I was coming until about fifteen minutes ago."

"What the fuck man? Why would you ditch my party?"

"I don't know. Just being stupid, as usual. I'm sure the party will perk me right up." Dean tries to shrug off his bad mood along with his jacket.

Sam aims concerned eyes at him and Dean knows what's coming next. "Are you and Cas fighting?"

"No. We're not fighting."

"What's the problem then? You worried he brought a date?" Sam chuckles as he hangs up Dean's jacket.

Dean is silent for just a second too long and Sam picks up on it immediately. "Oh shit. Are you finally ready to admit you're in love with him?"

"It's not that easy, Sam. I haven't even told him that I'm bi yet. Heck, I just admitted it to myself last year. Besides, he doesn't think about me like that."

"Whatever you say Dean, but I think you two were made for each other and five bucks says Cas knows it too. Why else would he be willing to put up with your ass for the long haul?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Just get me a drink and I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll get a sign or something."

While Sam is off getting him some liquid courage, Dean steps into the family room where most of the party seems to be focused. He gives a few smiles and waves of hello and settles in near the entertainment center to avoid Cas on the opposite side of the room. Of course, avoiding him doesn't mean he can't keep an eye on him, right?

There's some blonde guy blabbering away to Cas. He's wearing a nice shirt and tie combo and Dean guesses he's handsome enough, though since he's pretty new to this whole thinking of guys as handsome thing, who really knows? He's probably successful and smart and Cas is probably going to date him and fall in love and get married and…

"Stop it. I can hear your negative thoughts from here," Sam says as he moves into the space beside Dean and hands him a glass.

Dean takes a sip of the eggnog and rolls his eyes at his brother. "Whatever, man. He seems busy anyway."

"Are you kidding me? Evan is so not Cas' type. You should go over there and save him."

"Nah, I'm good here. Cas can handle himself."

"I know he can, just don't wait too long. Cas is a catch, man." Sam shakes his head.

Twenty minutes later, Dean is still not sure if he's trying to talk himself into or out of saying something to Cas about how he feels. Sam has abandoned him to help Jess with the snacks in the kitchen and Dean is left feeling like some kind of creeper just watching Cas and this guy.

The blonde takes Cas' glass and leans in to say something for only Cas to hear. Cas smiles, but it's his "I'm being polite" smile, so Dean doesn't think he's that into the dude. Huh, Sammy was right.

The guy heads towards the kitchen with both of their empty glasses. Cas takes the opportunity to relocate a few steps closer to the fireplace at the back of the room and suddenly Dean sees his sign. Mistletoe. God damn ridiculous, beautiful mistletoe. Cas is alone and he's under the mistletoe and as he looks around the room he catches Dean's eye and smiles a real smile.

It's now or never. 

Dean gulps down the last of his eggnog, sets his glass down on the closest surface which happens to be Sam's precious antique console table (sorry Sammy) and starts the most important fifteen foot walk of his life. Halfway there he can see the blonde asshole heading back into the room with new drinks and he freezes for a second. He can't do this. He can't just barge in and make declarations that Cas might not want to hear. Then suddenly Sam is there cutting the guy off and starting a conversation and he looks at Dean and winks and Dean has never loved his nosy, brilliant brother more than at that moment. 

Three seconds later he's beside Cas. Where it seems he's always been and he never wants to not belong.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for your company, but do you plan on talking or just staring at me?" Cas' rumbling voice sounds like coming home and fills Dean with warmth. If he was nervous before, it's long gone now. This is Cas. His best friend and the only person who knows all the parts of himself Dean usually keeps hidden.

And then, suddenly, his mouth is forming words, "Cas, I need to tell you something and I need you to just let me talk. I'm afraid if I don't get it all out real quick, I'll never have the stones to do it."

"Dean, you're sort by freaking me out right now."

"It's not bad, at least, I don't think it is. See, the thing is, you're the best person I've ever known. You're so smart and funny and you put everyone before yourself and you never ask for anything in return. You've been the best friend I could have ever hoped for since we were just kids and I can't imagine my life without you, honestly, I don't want to even try."

"Now you're just embarrassing me. You know I feel the same way, right? I mean, you're the first person who ever even gave me a chance. The first person to not treat me like the weird kid from the uber religious family."

"I know. I know Cas, but you deserved it all. Every single nice thing that's ever happened to you. I'm just happy I could be a small part of that."

"Dean," Cas interrupts, "you've never been a small part of anything in my life. You are literally the most important person…"

"Will you just shut up and let me tell you that I'm in love with you?" 

Oh shit, did he just say that out loud?

Cas goes silent, staring at Dean and blinking and now Dean feels like he's gonna puke.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Cas asks in a hushed voice. "At a party. With people all around."

Dean takes a couple beats to think and says "I guess I just wasn't sure before because I'm not great with this stuff, but I saw you through the window earlier and suddenly loving you was the most true thing I've ever known." Cas was just staring again. 

"How long have you felt this way? Just since earlier tonight?" Cas' face is unreadable.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for awhile, like years, but I think I was afraid to fuck us up. You're my best friend, Cas. I can't lose you."

"So what's different about tonight? You're willing to risk our friendship now?"

"Actually," Dean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "I was kinda just waiting for a sign."

"A sign? Like, for fate or the gods to tell you to man up?" There's amusement in Cas’ eyes now and Dean starts to get even more self conscious. "Well, what's the big sign then? What gave you the extra push you needed?"

Dean bows his head and murmurs, "You're under the mistletoe." 

The sudden silence makes Dean look back up.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"No?"

Cas laughs and it's joyous.

"Well, what now?" Cas asks," I mean I've been in love with you since we were in high school. So what do we do now?"

"What? You have?"

Cas just nods and Dean feels all his fears and worries float away. He glances up at the mistletoe and licks his lips. Cas tracks his movements and laughs softly, blushing. Dean throws Cas a smirk and raises his eyebrows, asking permission.

"Ugh. You are the worst, Dean Winchester." Cas is smiling and it's so full of what Dean realizes now is love that he feels like an idiot for wasting so many years. 

He closes the distance and finally, finally kisses Cas. And it's nothing like he had imagined. It's not wild and uncoordinated, but passionate and slow. It's finding the rhythm that has always been Dean and Cas in a new way. It's the past and the present and every bit of the future contained in the warm press of Dean's lips to those of the person he loves beyond what he even understands of loving.

Cas' arms move to encircle Dean's neck and he wraps his own around Cas' waist and his body starts to hum. They kiss and kiss and kiss and it's better than anything Dean has ever gotten for Christmas.

When they finally pull apart, it takes Dean a few beats to realize the noise of the party around them is gone. Looking in each other's eyes, neither seems anxious to look away or stop smiling. It's not until the slow clap starts up that they even have the sense to be embarrassed. 

Dean takes Cas by the hand and announces to the room at large, "We will be leaving now. Merry Christmas, and possibly even Happy New Year because you might not see us for awhile."

"Wow," Cas says, "Santa really does exist. I got exactly what I wanted for Christmas!" The room erupts in laughter and Dean is smiling so wide his face hurts. He pulls Cas towards the foyer where their coats and a quick exit are waiting. As they pass by Sam and Evan, Dean gives his brother a fist bump and turns to Evan and says "Sorry, man."

"No he's not." Cas says through a chuckle and Dean shrugs his agreement. 

They bundle up and head out into the snow, racing to the impala like they did when they were kids. But this time, as they shiver on the bucket seat waiting for the car to warm up, they slide close and wrap up in each other's arms, kissing until the air in the car becomes so warm that the windows fog up and they declare their love on the glass. 


End file.
